I Want Him Back
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: "Jealousy always gets the best of people."  What will happen when Camille plans to win Logan back, with Kendall's help?  Will Camille and Logan end up together?  Or will Camille lose him forever?  Logan/Camille
1. Everyone of Us on a Mission

**I Want Him Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

There she stood, her hair as curly and full of life as usual. Hands on hips, she was confident as ever. She was on a mission-to win the boy of her dreams back. Nothing was going to get in her way.

"Hey," Camille greeted him.

"Hi," Kendall replied.

"You ready for this?" she asked him.

"I don't know about this Camille," he told her.

"Come on Kendall, I would do this for you!" she exclaimed.

"No you wouldn't."

"That's not the point!"

"Why me though? Why not Carlos or James," he asked her.

"Oh please," she laughed, "They mess _everything_ up. You, on the other hand... only mess _some_ things up."

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you messed up your relationship with Jo. That's gotta count for something."

He sighed, remembering the painful breakup he had gone through, "Alright fine, I'll help you. But you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah," Camille replied, walking away. Kendall was left standing there alone.

Was this really going to work? Kendall felt like he was betraying Logan for doing this. Well, in a way, he _was_. But Camille seemed desperate, something he had felt before. He had a feeling this was just the start of a disaster though.

* * *

I like how I kind of left you hanging. Maybe you'll be more likely to read the next chapters... =) Lol.


	2. Feelings Ignored

**I Want Him Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Later that day, Kendall met up with the victim of the plan.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to test the nuclear attraction between a negative and positive cell to see if-" he was cut off by his hockey-playing best friend.

"Too many details!" Kendall exclaimed, "Gosh, my brain is about to explode!"

"Sorry," the logical boy of the group apologized.

"It's cool," Kendall replied, "Hey, I was wondering... would you mind if I... asked Camille out?"

Logan's small smile immediately turned to a frown. As many times as he denied it, he still had feelings for Camille, "Oh."

"If you still have feelings for her, it's cool. Just tell me," Kendall told him.

"No... it's okay," Logan replied, "We broke up. If you like her... go for it."

He wasn't about to tell Kendall not to ask out Camille. They_ did_ break up after all. Correction:_ he_ broke up with _her_. But that didn't mean he didn't still have feelings for her. Why was he worrying though? Camille wouldn't really go out with Kendall. They were nothing alike! He had nothing to worry about... or did he? No, he was probably just being paranoid... or was he? He would find out soon enough.

* * *

Sorry these chapters are so short. This story will have five chapters overall. Anyway, I hope you're liking it so far. =)


	3. Crushed

**I Want Him Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

The next day, Kendall met up with Camille to discuss the plan.

"So what did he say?" Camille asked him.

"He said he wouldn't mind," Kendall explained.

"Okay, then I guess you're my boyfriend... Let's go tell Logan," Camille stated.

"They eventually found Logan sitting alone by the pool, reading a magazine.

"Hey Logan, guess what?" Kendall asked.

"What would that be?" Logan replied, continuing to read the newest issue of "Science Nerd Monthly."

"Camille said yes!" Kendall exclaimed, causing Logan to look up suddenly, noticing the two holding hands.

"Sh-she did?" he asked.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" Kendall responded. He could only imagine how torn up his best friend must be right now. But if this plan worked out properly, Logan would be the happiest man on the planet.

"Y-yeah, congrats guys," Logan replied, forcing a smile, "Well, I better go call my grandma," he told them as if it was something he did on a regular basis.

"Your real one?" Camille suddenly joined the conversation.

"Haha," he faked a laugh, before running upstairs. This couldn't be happening! The unbelievable had just become real.

* * *

Well, this is the second chapter I was going to wait to post until at least one person reviewed, but obviously, I didn't stick to my word. Now, I'll wait until one person reviews to post the fourth chapter... or maybe not. We'll see. To be honest, I'm kind of sad that a couple of my stories aren't even good enough to get _one_ review.


	4. Jealousy Always Gets the Best of People

**I Want Him Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

Kendall and Camille had been "dating" for three weeks now and Logan was remaining depressed.

"Camille, Logan isn't the type of guy to just confess his love for you while I'm 'dating' you," Kendall told her.

"Don't be sure of that Kendall. I have been a witness and victim of jealousy many, many times. It always gets the best of people," Camille argued.

"Okay, but Logan isn't like most people."

"Yes, I know that. But who freaks out under stress more than out little Logie?" she asked.

"Oh, I see what you're saying!" Kendall finally understood.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Meanwhile, Carlos was just hanging out, when he noticed Logan moping around.

"Hey, what's wrong Mopey?" he asked, trying to make the smart boy laugh.

"Nothing," Logan lied.

"We all know you still like Camille, dude. Why don't you just admit it?" Carlos asked him.

"I don't like Camille, and besides, she's dating Kendall now."

"Yeah... I don't believe that whole scam for a second. That's like saying the light coming from the moon is just a reflection of the light from the sun."

"Carlos, that's exactly what it is," Logan told him.

"Oh. Bad example. That's like saying that the Earth is round!"

Logan just shook his head.

"Darn it!" Carlos exclaimed, receiving a small smirk from Logan.

Two days later, Camille and Kendall were busy fake-dating, when James and Carlos ran up to them, "Guys! Logan's missing!"


	5. The Truths Come Out

Well, I'm sorry, but this is the last chapter. There's no sense for me to go on, writing about their relationship, when I can just make another story for that. Also, keep in mind that they are together from the beginning in most of my stories.

**

* * *

I Want Him Back**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Wait, what do you mean he's missing?" Camille asked, alarmed.

"Well, when we noticed his bed hadn't been slept in last night, we looked all over for him and we can't find him anywhere!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Quick! Call the FBI!" James exclaimed.

"James, remember what Logan said, 'The FBI only works with serious crimes,'" Carlos reminded him.

"This _is_ a serious crime!" he replied.

"James, the FBI won't come for a missing person. But the police will!" Camille told him.

"Alright, call the police!" James exclaimed.

Camille started dialing.

"Hurry! We don't have all day!" James yelled.

"James, it took me three seconds to dial!"

"Three seconds too long!"

Once they contacted the police, Logan was found in no time. They immediately brought him back to the Palm Woods, were his was greeted by a bunch of worried friends.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed, running over to him and giving him a big hug.

"Yeah, hi," Logan replied, defeated, and obviously wishing the police hadn't found him.

"Why did you run away?" Camille asked the question she was dying to know.

"Okay, to be honest..." Logan sighed, "When I found out Kendall was going out with Camille, I was crushed. I was so upset that I ran away to start a new life," he explained.

"Really?" Camille asked. Logan nodded.

"Logan, we have to tell you something... we aren't really dating," Kendall told him.

"I knew it!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well, uh..." Logan started to say.

"We'll just leave you two alone..." James said to Logan and Camille, as he, Carlos, and Kendall started to leave.

But before Kendall could move, Camille grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Told you jealousy gets the best of people."

Kendall stuck his tongue out before walking away.

"So, you and Kendall were never going out?" Logan asked her.

"Nope," she reassured him, "You're the only guy for me."

"But why would you do that?" he asked her.

"I was trying to make you jealous so that you would take me back," Camille replied.

"You almost lost me, you know?" he stated.

"I know, and it was stupid. Next time, I'll be smarter," Camille told him.

"There doesn't have to be a next time," he responded.

"Does that mean we're back together? I'm confused," she stated, but he just responded by kissing her.

After about a minute, they pulled away and Camille just smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Well, I hope you liked my story! I say that it turned out _pretty_ good. Please review! =)


End file.
